Step Up 3: Mix It Up
by HighQueenofNarnia
Summary: Paul Davis and his band called 20 Something are attending The LA School of Arts. There they plan to learn how to become a better band then they already are. Alexa Hitt is attending The LA School of Arts to become a better dancer/singer. FULLSUMMARYINSIDE
1. Summary

Paul Davis and his band called 20 Something are attending The LA School of Arts. There they plan to learn how to become a better band then they already are. Alexa Hitt is attending The LA School of Arts to become a better dancer/singer. When these two meet, Paul is determined to make this attractive, sexy dancer his own! How far will he g to make her his own? Will he go so far as to abandon his own band?

This is purely fan fiction! The band(**20 something**) is A REAL BAND! And Alexa is my OC! This is just for fun! Reviews would be nice! NO FLAMES! THNXS!!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: Ending On A Good Note

I dont anything!! I don't own any of the songs that i choose for the band to sing! i don't own the band or anything! The only thing i own are my own OCs! okay? Plez review! i would really appreciate it! ^_^ thnxs

* * *

Paul Davis sat in front of the mirror of the dressing room…just staring at his reflection. He was your average guy…sweet, funny, stupid (at times), and a smart kid. He played in a band called 20 Something and he was the electric guitarist and he also sings a bit. He was skinny, with a four pack with sandy blonde hair and he always wore a wrapped up bandana (usually green) around his head. He had only been in the band for about a year and a half. Finally, he stood up and grabbed his guitar…and walked towards the door and he was met with screaming.

His other band mates were waiting in the wings. The drummer (Ed Ziggo), the bass guitarist (Ben Anderson), the keyboardist and other vocalist (Jesse White), and the lead vocalist (Tommy Walker).

"There you are!" Ed exclaimed patting Paul on the back.

"Sorry about that, guys. I just can't believe this is the last time we are going to be playing here." Paul said with sadness in his voice.

"That's why we are going to give these people the show of the century!" Tommy explained.

"Hells to the ya we are!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Please help me welcome to the stage on last time," the announcer exclaimed in the microphone, "20 SOMETHING!"

The guys ran on stage and Tommy greeted the crowd of their fellow high school peers. The attend Baltimore High and this was their all night grad party.

"You guys ready to rock!" Tommy asked into the mic and the crowd went crazy!

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Paul exclaimed so only his band mates could hear:

_(Tommy)_

**_Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah, we're feeling so good_**

_(__Tommy and Jesse)_  
_**Picking up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world**_

_**Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love  
You could, you can**_

_**Into a place, where thoughts can bloom**_

_(Tommy, Paul, and Jesse)  
**Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon**_

_**Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can, so you do  
We're feeling so good**_

_(Tommy)_**  
_Back to the street  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique_**

_(Tommy and Paul)_**  
_Do you know what I mean?_**

_(Tommy)_**  
_Back to the street, back to the place  
Back to the room where it all began  
Back to the room where it all began_**

_**Back to the place  
Where we used to say  
Man, it feels good to feel this way  
Now I know what I mean**_

_(Tommy and Jesse)_**  
_Cause it's nine in the afternoon  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can, so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon_**

The crowd went crazy! The band mates looked at each other pleased with themselves.

"We are going to miss all of you!" Tommy said into the mic.

"Because we are headed to The LA School of Arts baby!" Jesse yelled into his mic.

"Thanks to everyone who has ever supported us!" Paul said into Tommy' mic, "We love you and can't wait to see you guys when you come to our concerts when we have a tour some day!"

With that the crowd cheered and yelled for encore. The boys decided to and began singing one more time for their fellow class mates. But, then tomorrow it was off to Los Angles, California, where they were going to experience at the LA School of Arts.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the first chapter ^_^ i certianly hope you did! Plez review but NO FLAMES!!!!!!! thnxs a bunch and ch2 will be on its way soon promise ttyl ^_^


End file.
